


Abandoned

by TheOtherWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherWinchester/pseuds/TheOtherWinchester
Summary: Just a drabble about how Dean feels after Sam goes off to Stanford.





	Abandoned

This wasn't the first time Dean felt abandoned. Not only had Sam left and gone off to college, but John was off doing his own hunts because, in his words, Dean was more than capable and he was more than old enough to go hunting on his own. Dean was all alone, once again, except this time he didn't have a brother to take care of, so he felt lost. Sam was his compass, and without Sam, he would just get lost between the legs of any woman that would allow him to. He was never a pillar of self-control.


End file.
